Untitled
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: Ozzy's sister Tiffany is in a jam, she's half virus, and has a crush on a deadly virus trying to take down Frank.  But what she doesn't know is that the virus, Thrax, is falling in love with her too.  ThraxOC  Review to put in name suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking about Osmosis Jones and I decided to write a story about him having a half sister who is part disease. Her father was a disease like Thrax but he wasn't well known and he was captured by the FDP after raping Ozzy's mother. She became pregnant and had Tiffany, also known as Tiff. So now Ozzy is taking care of her and his mother is dead. The dream in the beginning will be explained but now yet. Hope you enjoy the story. **

"_Tiff, we have to go." Ozzy spoke softly to me. _

"_But they said they would meet us here and take us somewhere better than this." I said softly in my high pitched childlike voice as I looked up at my slightly older brother. _

"_It's getting late and we can't stay out here. Something might happen." He said as he pulled us down the street the abandoned building that we'd been staying at. _

_The soft buzz of the nerves slowly sent us to our dreams when we got back inside. _

"Why do I keep having that dream…?" I asked as a looked at my purple clawed hands. I ran one of my clawed hands through my deep purple hair (darker than her skin).

"Come on Tiff we have to go or we'll be late for work." Ozzy yelled from outside my door.

"Yeah, we all know how excided you are to go clean out the mouth again, aren't you Ozzy?" I said with a smile as I got dressed in my all black ensemble, a black trench coat, black pants and a black shirt.

"Well at least I get to do something other than paperwork." Ozzy yelled back at me.

"Yeah, well I'm lucky enough to be able to get a job at FDP with my background." I said with a sad smile as I walked out the door.

"It's not your fault that your dad was a disease. It just makes you a little warmer and to most folks untrustworthy. But as long as I still trust you then you'll still have family." Ozzy said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Oz. I'm shocked that you didn't just leave me to rot on the side of the street in the bowels after what happened to mom after I was born." I said with a sad sigh.

"Again, it wasn't you who got mom pregnant and it wasn't your entire fault that she overheated." He said with an apologetic smile.

"But sometimes it seems like that…" I said as we walked out the door.

"Let's get to work." Ozzy said as we walked to his car.

"Don't get too excited, you still have to go work in the mouth." I said with a smile.

"Maybe I should just let you walk." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"If you did then maybe I would have to heat you up a bit." I stated as I held up my longer claw.

"You wouldn't do that to me, we've been through so much." He said as we drove off to FDP headquarters.

"Thanks for the ride Oz." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome Tiff." He said as he went back to the car.

"Have fun in the mouth!" I cried as I ran into the FDP building.

As soon as I had walked in it became silent.

"You don't have to be quiet when I come in; I don't care what you talk about." I said before I walked to my desk and started to type out one of my reports.

"Jones! In my office!" Chief yelled through his door.

I got up and walked over. "Yeah Chief?"

"I need you to go check on those germs in the armpit sometime soon. I know you don't like being sent out to work with diseases and germs but you're the best at it because you're immune to them and they trust you for some reason." He said with a fatherly tone.

"I'll head over there later today, kay Chief?" I said with a smile. "And don't let Oz hear you talk to me all fatherly or else he'll wonder why you hate him so much." I said with a laugh.

"You're an okay cell even if you have some disease in you. You're a great addition to the force and everyone knows it. That reminds me, Tiff, you have to pick up your dad's stuff from the prison. They're finally releasing it. They can't find anything wrong with it so they're assuming it's an inheritance thing from father to son, but in our case it's closest daughter." Chief said.

"I'll head down there before I go to the pits. But for now I have to finish that report on my lovely visit to the Zit." I said with a shudder.

"You do that." Chief said as I walked out of his office and went back to my work.

"What fun the Zit was." I said with deep sarcasm as I put my hand on my stomach.

- A few hours later -

"Hey Ozzy." I called to him as he walked into the office.

"Hey it's the germinater." One of the officers said. Everyone started to laugh.

"Thanks Tiff." He said as he walked in with a sigh. "Hey thanks guys but save a little for the criminals." He said to the officers.

"When was the last thing that you caught anything?" One of the officers asked with a laugh.

"He's caught plenty of germs." I said with a sharp voice.

"Yeah his biggest germ caught was you when he was chasing after you when you guys were still learning how to move." An officer said with an even bigger laugh.

"You should have seen that thing. It wasn't like any household germ." Ozzy yelled. "And don't you dare say that about my sister, she isn't a germ or a disease." He growled at the officer.

"And what are you going to do about it? Shoot your gun and miss me?" He said with a laughing tone.

"That thing was bigger than all of us. You should have seen it wasn't even from Franks' body, like an Al Roker germ." He said as one of the other officers held up the germ and everyone started to laugh.

"Well what would you all do if you had to think fast about trying to catch a germ?" I asked while glaring at everyone with my deep yellow and red eyes.

"JONES, IN MY OFFICE!" Chief yelled out his door again.

"Which one?" I called back to him.

"Both."

"Chiefy wiefy, what's up?" Ozzy said in a slow voice.

"Don't chiefy wiefy me." He said as he through a newspaper at Ozzy. "Have you seen the headlines? The papers are calling the most powerful cramp since Shane made us try that tybon workout." He cried.

"Hold on. Let me explain" Ozzy said while trying to calm him down.

"I told you to stay put. But do you do what we say like your sister does. NO!" He cried as he started to climb over his desk.

"Chief you have to calm down or your wife will get mad at us for raising the blood pressure." I said with a small smile.

"78 trillion cells working in the body and you're the only one who thinks he can do anything by himself." The Chief yelled.

Ozzy fell into a chair with a huff, "But I was right there."

"That's your problem." The Chief said with a sigh before the phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Mayor, oh the misses is great. Oh you're kidding. I'll put a man right on it sir." He said to the phone before hanging it up with a clang. "Stupid political decisions." He said with a sigh. "Now where was I?"

"You were just about to give me a promotion to head of branch security, I believe. And you were going to give my sister an all expense paid vacation." He said while counting off the list on his fingers.

'This will be good.' I thought to myself when the Chief smiled.

"You know what Jones, you're right." He said with a witty smile. "Maybe it is time for me to give you a case."

"Talkin' 'bout what now?" Ozzy asked really excited, almost falling from his chair.

"We have a situation in the throat and I'm putting you on it." He said with a smile.

"What about Tiff?" Ozzy asked while looking over at me.

"I've got a top secret job but I'll probably meet you up there to meet your partner later." I said with a laugh.

"Partner?" Ozzy asked with a confused look.

"Yes our pill is being swallowed right as we speak so I suspect that you should get your nucleus down to the stomach pronto." The Chief said with a smile towards me.

"Pill? What pill?" He said while looking between us.

"Did you think you were doing this case alone?" I said with a small laugh as the Chief said.

"You didn't think I would trust you to take care of a sore throat by yourself did you? Now get down to the stomach."

Then he shoved Ozzy out the door.

"See ya later Oz." I called after him.

"See ya Tiff." He called back.

"Now you be careful at that prison, you hear. They don't get put in prison for nothing, they're the people who are so bad that we wouldn't want to flush them because then they may make someone else's city get destroyed faster than you can say Frank. Just get the stuff and head up to the left Pit. I think your germs will be there." The Chief said as he handed me a set of keys.

"You've had a car here that I could use all day and you never told me?" I asked with an annoyed look. "I could have had my errands done and have been off to meet Ozzy's new partner if you had given me these earlier." I said with a sad look.

"But then your paperwork would still be on your desk and you know how much you hate paperwork." He said with a fatherly smile.

"I knew I liked you for some reason." I said with a sarcastic smile and walked out the door to a beauty of a car. It looked almost exactly like Ozzy's other than it was a light red blood cell color and it had deep yellow details. "I love this car!" I cried out as I ran forward and hugged the hood and kissed it everywhere.

"Now that I'm done embarrassing myself I'm going off to the prison." I said while walking to the driver's door. "This is going to be such an interesting day."

Little did I know that these few days would change my life for better or for worse, depending on how you saw how the cards were laid out.

**Yeah I finally finished chapter one of a new story. My school went to Boston in a last week so I probably get my new stories up soon. Thanks for reading. Also please review. Because if you don't review for stories I'll think you're not interested and then I'll be really sad and I'll stop writing the story and I know some of you really don't want that to happen. **

**Please in the reviews help me think of a title for this, I want a cool title that fits its theme. It's a romance between Ozzy's sister Tiff and Thrax. And once I get 5 reviews with names in them I'll put up a poll in my profile and see what everyone else thinks. **

**A few chapters after this probably won't have anything that's the same as the movie because Ozzy doesn't go to a prison or go to the Pits, that's where Tiff gets to meet Thrax, then I'll be bringing back the movie events after maybe 2 or 3 chapters. And you'll find out what happened to her at the Zit too. **

**And if anyone wants to draw Tiffany go ahead and ask for a better description than I've put up so far from me in a review or message. Then if you do draw one send me a link. Enjoy!**


	2. Announcement July 3 2011

**Announcement ~ 3****rd**** of July 2011~ **

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been adding new chapters but I've been busy. I'm leaving for a band camp in about a week. So I'll try to post new chapters before I leave but I'm not promising anything. I'll be at camp till the 25 so I'll post some new chapters probably on the 26****th**** or 27****th****. Thanks everyone! Enjoy your 4****th**** of July! Have fun with your fireworks. ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's a Christmas Miracle! I'm finally free from writers block! Actually, I'm just being less lazy, yay! I would really like to apologize to all of my followers who have been messaging me or sending me messages through reviews. It's been more than a year… it shouldn't have taken that long and I'm hoping it never happens again (not a promise but I'll try to get my act together). I've been busy with band, and more band, and school, and even more band. We had state last month and the musical at school last week. My friend was Drum Major this year and we did Michael Bubble. It was loads of fun but we could have had some music that was more memorable. On to more current news, I've joined tumblr, so if anyone's on there you can bug me even more to try to get me to write. I don't have all of my reviews names on a list since the last time I updated… such a long time, but I would like to thank all of them. I'll be updating my other stories soon but I plan on this one first because people have been reviewing for it the most so far. After this one I'll probably be updating Blinded By Innocence and then Keeper of Death. If you want me to update any other story before those two then send me a message or comment in a review. **

**Also I may have new stories coming up because I was looking over my writing folder on my computer and my journals and I have a few interesting ideas that I can fix up a bit to have an interesting story. So those may come in the near future so be on the lookout for those. **

**Enjoy the new chapter! (finally…)**

Untitled

Chapter 2

The roads were my worst nightmare as I tried to swerve between the cars clogging up the road. I had left from the station almost 5 minutes ago and I still haven't gotten to the Prison. My car stood out like a virus so most people tried to avoid me completely so after about 2 more minutes I found a clear path to an exit and took it. I flew through the back roads and arrived at the Prison with no other problems. The dark purple gates stood ominously in front of me as I parked my car and put my badge on my coat. As I walked up to the gate a handful of guards surround me.

"What is your purpose here?" The largest of the guards asked me in a serious tone.

"I'm here to collect my father's belongings, I am Tiff. I talked with the Warden on the phone about 15 minutes ago." I said in a calm clear voice.

"And why are you so late then, disease?" He spit out at me with a wicked glare.

"I work at the police station, and I have loads of reports to do, and since Frank stopped exercising the roads have been pretty clogged up." I said back with an annoyed look on my face while flashing the guard my badge.

"Fine. We'll see if you talked to the Warden. We'll go see him before you can get any of your father's belongings." He hissed while storming away.

"I wasn't expecting anything less." I mumbled before following the other guards into the Prison.

-Warden's Office-

"Warden, there's a disease here to see you." The guard called while he forced open the door.

The Warden shot off of his desk in a flash and scattered all of his files about.

"What are you doing? I was sleeping. I've told you many times before, give me a warning before you come storming into my office." The Warden said before he released a yawn and stood up. "Now, who is this disease that you're talking about?"

The guard grabbed my arm and threw me forward. "She showed up at the gate saying she talked to you about collecting her father's belongings. She said her name was Trix?"

"My name is Tiff, thank you very much." I hissed back at him. "I talked with you when I was at the Station and you said I could come down here and pick up my dad's things."

"Ah, Tiff. I was waiting for you to arrive. I'm sorry that it has taken so long for us to be able to release your father's things but we had to make sure they wouldn't do anything to harm anyone." The Warden said with a smile before he turned to the guards. "And why were you treating her so cruelly? She's the person who catches loads of the people who are sent her. You should treat her with the utmost respect." He said before he took my arm and led me to an adjacent room.

"Your father left a letter to explain everything he left you. We'll look over everything together and if you decide to leave something here we'll lock it up for safe keeping." He said as we walked over to a vault that was about Ozzy's height.

After he put in a long and complex code the door cracked open. It took both of us to pull open the door but once it opened I looked at the items in awe.

**Sorry it's short. I'm still getting into the swing of things again. **

**I'll leave you there with that. I'm still debating on what items she's going to get (even though it's been more than a year). But I'll try to update before Christmas. And if I get at least 5 reviews before my birthday on the 22****nd**** of December, I'll try to see how well I can draw Tiff. And once I'm done drawing her I'll put her up on my tumblr and deviantart. **

**You can find me on tumblr and deviantart with my username 'XxKeeprOfDeathxX'. **

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next week or so. **


End file.
